


Temptation of Power

by Councillor



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Councillor/pseuds/Councillor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Trennung von seiner Frau Kim hält Emilio nichts mehr davon ab, sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel aus Geld, Macht und Sex mit Tanja von Lahnstein einzulassen. Der einstige Kleinkriminelle gerät zunehmend auf die Seite des Unberechenbaren, und immer noch hat er Rechnungen zu begleichen - so auch mit Per Mertens, der ihn unschuldig ins Gefängnis hat gehen lassen …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation of Power

Emilio konnte die Ankunft von Per Mertens schon riechen, bevor dieser sich überhaupt blicken ließ. Der protzige BMW, der vor den Toren von „LCL“ parkte, verriet ihm bereits auf den ersten Blick, dass der so durchtriebene wie kluge Staatssekretär die Modehallen mit seinem Besuch beehren würde.  
_Entehren trifft es besser_ , dachte er, als er die Ankunft des aufstrebenden Politikers in der Empfangshalle des großen Modekonzerns erblickte. Wie eine Statue stand er neben der in die Kreativabteilung führenden Treppe, unnahbar und unangreifbar, ein Beobachter, ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer. Er spürte Saschas Blick aus weiter Ferne auf sich lasten und ahnte, dass dieser sich Sorgen machte, er würde in Mertens‘ Gegenwart die Nerven verlieren. Doch dies war sein Job. Er machte seine Arbeit, und im Gegensatz zu seiner Noch-Ehefrau Kim konnte er Berufliches von Privatem trennen. Der alte Emilio war dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen. Doch hier stand ein neuer Emilio, trug einen feinen Anzug und schritt nur ein, wenn Gräfin Elisabeth oder den wertvollen Stoffen Gefahr drohte.  
Beinahe wäre Mertens achtlos an ihm vorbeigegangen und hätte Emilio in Ruhe seine Arbeit erledigen lassen, doch wäre es zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn dieser Mann ihn jemals in Ruhe gelassen hätte.  
„Emilio“, begrüßte Mertens ihn mit seinem verlogenen Lächeln, die Hände in den Taschen seiner beigefarbigen Hose verstaut. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie eine Berufung gefunden, die Ihnen die Möglichkeit verschafft, sich auf Ihre wahren Talente zu besinnen. Zuschlagen können Sie zwar, wie ich bereits zu meinem Bedauern feststellen durfte, aber ob dies auch den Qualifikationsansprüchen des Sicherheitsteams von „LCL“ entspricht?“  
Emilio blieb ruhig wie ein Stein, rührte sich nicht, zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, bewegte seine Lippen nicht, rümpfte nicht die Nase. Er blickte Per Mertens nur emotionslos an und sagte kein Wort. Er war Emilio Sanchez, aufgewachsen auf den Straßen von Venezuela inmitten von Kriminalität und einem harten Überlebenskampf, und er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen.  
„Was ist, hat man Ihnen den Mund zugeklebt? Schaden kann es Ihnen nichts, wenn man bedenkt, welcher Unsinn bereits aus selbigem gekommen ist, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass Sie es als stummer Sicherheitsbeamter weit bringen werden.“ Allmählich schien Mertens das Interesse an ihm zu verlieren, denn er blickte sich aufmerksam in der Eingangshalle des Modelabels um. „Normalerweise hätten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst venezolanische Pizzabäckerhände um meinen Hals geschlossen und versucht, mir die Luft aus den Lungen zu drücken, aber wie ich sehe, hat die Trennung von Kim Ihnen dazu verholfen, sich diese unheilvolle Angewohnheit aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Nun ja, ich will Sie nicht länger davon abhalten, Ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, so wie ich nun meiner nachgehen und meinem Termin mit Elisabeth von Lahnstein gerecht werde. Einen schönen Tag noch.“  
Mertens schien einen kurzen Augenblick lang darüber nachzudenken, Emilio aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen, doch schien er sich im letzten Augenblick davor zurückhalten zu können. So nickte er Emilio nur kurz zu und schritt dann die Treppenstufen hinauf, um das Penthouse Elisabeth von Lahnsteins zu betreten.  
Sascha eilte am Empfangstresen vorbei an Emilios Seite. „Seit wann lässt du dir Sticheleien von diesem Lackaffen gefallen?“  
Emilio richtete den Blick auf seinen Freund und verzog den linken Mundwinkel zum dünnen Hauch eines Lächelns. „Seit er mich daran erinnert hat, dass ich noch Rechnungen zu begleichen habe.“

Es war bereits kurz vor Feierabend und die Dämmerung senkte sich über den wolkenübersäten Himmel Düsseldorfs, als Kim und Rebecca, eifrig über ihren neuen Trendmappen-Entwurf diskutierend, der Rebecca offensichtlich alles andere als zufrieden zurückließ, die breite Treppe des Modeunternehmens herunterliefen. Emilio beobachtete sie von seinem sicheren Posten am Cateringtresen aus, an dem er einst selbst gestanden und Häppchen an die Mitarbeiter verteilt hatte. Kim trug ein auffallend kurzes Kleid, zu kurz, um einen Mann unbeachtet darüber hinwegsehen zu lassen, und ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass sie sich noch hübscher als sonst gemacht hatte.  
„Sag mal, Sascha“, fragte er seinen Kollegen beiläufig, „kann es sein, dass Kim heute bei dem Termin Elisabeths mit Mertens anwesend war?“  
Sascha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du da nicht selbst drauf achten können? Kim war zwar den ganzen Tag im Haus, aber keine Ahnung.“  
Emilio nickte und schlürfte an seinem Kaffee. „Zumindest wäre das eine Erklärung gewesen, weshalb sie so auf ihr Outfit geachtet hat.“  
„Du siehst echt Gespenster“, seufzte Sascha. „Kim sieht immer so aufgebrezelt aus, oder hast du dir deine Frau nie angesehen, als ihr noch zusammen wart?“  
Emilio überging den Kommentar und betrachtete Kim und Rebecca weiter, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt waren und er ihr Gespräch mithören konnte. „Du solltest dir eine Auszeit nehmen, Kim“, riet Rebecca ihr gerade. „Seit deiner Trennung von Emilio wird deine Arbeit kontinuierlich schlechter, und ein Taugenichts im Fotografenteam, der drei Tage braucht, um einen Apfel zu fotografieren, reicht mir bereits.“  
Als Rebecca davonschritt, traf sein Blick sich mit dem Kims, doch während er ihrem Augenkontakt standhielt, errötete Kim und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab … dennoch atmete sie tief durch und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Emilio, wir müssen reden.“  
Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „Müssen wir nicht“, erwiderte er, seine Stimme so kalt, wie er sie seit Monaten nicht gehört hat. „Unsere Scheidungsanwälte können gerne miteinander reden, und wenn du jemanden mit deinen Reuebekundungen und Selbstvorwürfen anstrengen willst, dann such dir bitte deinen Vater aus, er wird dir das schlechte Gewissen mit ein paar Scheinen für die nächste Einkaufstour schon austreiben. Wenn du mich nun bitte alleinlassen und meine Arbeit machen lassen würdest?“  
Kim schien nicht bereit zu sein, lockerzulassen. „So kann es doch nicht weitergehen“, setzte sie hinzu. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an unser Versprechen? In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Ist das gar nichts wert?“  
„Doch“, erwiderte Emilio traurig. „Bis du diesem Versprechen seinen Wert genommen hast. Mir ist es scheißegal, ob du mit Mertens in der Kiste warst oder nicht, denn für mich ist es ausreichend, dass du deinem eigenen Mann zugetraut hast, er hätte dich überfahren wollen. Wenn du das nicht einsehen kannst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, und selbst wenn du es einsiehst, bist du bitte so freundlich und behältst es für dich.“  
Er wusste nicht, ob Kim darauf noch etwas erwidert hätte, doch dass er sich von ihr abwandte und sich wieder seinem Kaffee widmete, ohne ihr nur einen weiteren Blick zu widmen, musste ein zu deutliches Signal gewesen sein, um Kim davon abzubringen, weiter um ihre Versöhnung zu kämpfen. Er hörte das widerhallende Klackern ihrer Absätze und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich unbemerkt angespannt hatte.  
„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es für euch keine Zukunft mehr gibt“, merkte Sascha an. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu … hart bist? Ich hab‘ jedenfalls das Gefühl, einen zweiten Emilio kennengelernt zu haben.“  
„Falsch“, entgegnete er, „das hier ist der einzig richtige Emilio. Für Kim habe ich mich lange genug verfälscht, verbogen und verleugnet.“  
„Mag ja sein, aber im Moment scheinst du ziemlich den Halt zu verlieren.“  
„Im Gegenteil. Ich hätte den Halt verloren, wenn ich nicht diesen einzig richtigen Weg gegangen wäre.“

 

* * *

Es war schon weit nach Feierabend, als Tanja von Lahnstein die Jalousien in ihrem Büro abdunkelte und Sascha, der wohl das Los der Nachtschicht gezogen hatte, am Ausgang mitteilte, er solle dem Chauffeur Bescheid geben, dass er die Limousine vorfahren soll, um sie zurück nach Schloss Königsbrunn zu fahren.  
Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Ihre Allianz mit Emilio hatte ihre Besiegelung gefunden, Elisabeth hatte sie bezüglich des im Kühlschrank versteckten Umschlags erfolgreich hinters Licht geführt und noch dazu den Beweis für ihren One-Night-Stand mit Emilio vernichtet, sodass Sebastian hoffentlich niemals davon erfahren würde. Rundum zufrieden war sie nicht, konnte sie nicht sein, solange mit Elisabeth eine doppelmoralische Kosmetikerin an der Spitze des Konzerns stand, den sie zuerst als einstiges Lebenswerk Clarissas übernommen und dann an die Weltspitze geführt hatte. Sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis diese gesamte Mischpoke der Lahnsteins aus dem Betrieb vertrieben worden und sie als einzige übrig war, um es sich im Chefsessel bequem zu machen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Tanja die Stimmen, die gedämpft auf dem hell erleuchteten Vorplatz von „LCL“ erklangen. Sie verharrte in der Bewegung, hielt die Tür fest, damit sie nicht ins Schloss fiel, und spitzte ihre Ohren, als sie den vertrauten Klang von Ansgars Stimme darunter ausmachte. _Und Per Mertens_ , erkannte sie. Was heckten die beiden miteinander aus? Sie hatte schon am Vormittag mitbekommen, wie Ansgar mit einer Drohung an Mertens abgeprallt war, doch sein Tonfall machte nicht den Eindruck auf sie, als wäre er erneut gescheitert.  
_Ich muss herausfinden, worum es in diesem Gespräch geht_ , dachte Tanja, zog die Tür leise wie ein Schatten zu und schlängelte sich an der Mauer der Außenfassade entlang, bis sie um die Ecke blicken konnte. Manchmal verfluchte sie die klapprigen Absätze ihrer Schuhe für ihre Lautstärke, dennoch schienen Ansgar und Mertens nichts bemerkt zu haben.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten alles Weitere später in Ruhe besprechen. Haben Sie Lust, auf einen Kaffee vorbeizukommen? Ganz unverbindlich, versteht sich. Wer schöpft schon Verdacht, wenn Graf Ansgar von Lahnstein den Staatssekretär in seinem Büro besucht.“  
„Einige“, erwiderte Ansgar. „Wieso sollte ich Sie am späten Abend aufsuchen, um ein Schwätzchen mit Ihnen zu halten? Kommen Sie in zwei Stunden in die Lahnstein Holding und fahren Sie in das oberste Stockwerk. Ich gebe dem Pförtner Bescheid, dass er Sie durchlassen darf. Dort sind wir im familieneigenen Penthouse ungestörter und können in Ruhe die Einzelheiten unseres Deals besprechen.“  
Mertens zögerte einen langen Augenblick. „Einverstanden.“  
Als Tanja beobachtete, dass die beiden Männer sich die Hand reichten und den Schauplatz dann verließen, drückte sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich an die Hauswand und wagte keinen einzigen Atemzug, während Per Mertens am verräterischen Schein der Straßenlampe entlang dicht an ihr vorbeilief. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. _Manche sind zu fokussiert auf ihre eigenen Pläne, um das Offensichtliche zu sehen_ , dachte Tanja und atmete auf, als sie hörte, wie auf der anderen Straßenseite die Wagentür von Ansgars Auto zufiel. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gebäudes fuhr die Limousine der Lahnsteins vor, dessen Fahrer von Sascha informiert worden war, sie abzuholen und zurück auf das Schloss zu bringen.  
„Perfektes Timing“, murmelte sie und stieg auf dem Rücksitz des noblen Wagens ein. „Beeilen Sie sich bitte.“ Sie war müde und wollte noch mit Sebastian telefonieren, damit Emma ihrem Papa gute Nacht sagen konnte, und der Chauffeur schien ihre Worte mehr als wörtlich zu nehmen, denn er drückte auf das Gaspedal und beschleunigte den Wagen schon nach wenigen Metern auf eine Geschwindigkeit, die jedem Polizisten den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben hätte.  
„Wenn Sie so rasen müssen, dann achten Sie bitte wenigstens darauf, dass Sie niemanden zu Tode kommen lassen, und schon gar nicht uns“, warnte Tanja und blickte seufzend aus dem Seitenfenster, mit dem Gedanken spielend, einen neuen Chauffeur zu engagieren … bis sie eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.  
„Das wäre wirklich schade um dich, Tanja.“  
Tanja blickte den Chauffeur erstaunt genauer an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er keine Glatze, sondern üppige schwarze Haare trug, einen leichten Bart auf den Wangen und einen Anzug um den gut gebauten, attraktiven Körper. Das war nicht der übergewichtige, schon zur Fettleibigkeit neigende Fahrer, der für gewöhnlich den Wagen steuerte.  
„Was machst du hier? Dein Job ist es, Stoffe zu hüten und nicht den Chauffeur zu spielen. Wie bist du überhaupt an das Auto gekommen?“  
„Du solltest dir deine Fahrer besser aussuchen, Tanja. Ich musste nur das Stichwort ‚Anweisung von oben‘ fallen lassen und schon hatte ich den Wagen. Nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Tanja seufzte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, während die nächtliche Skyline Düsseldorfs an ihnen vorüberzog. „Du hast das schon einmal getan, nur um mich anschließend zu entführen. Was hast du jetzt vor? Mich wieder in einer alten Fabrik festhalten?“  
„Eine verlockende Vorstellung, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete Emilio und lenkte den Wagen geschmeidig auf die Hauptstraße. „Du hättest mich beinahe erschossen, und wir wären niemals in den Genuss gekommen, uns näher kennenzulernen. Wäre das nicht traurig gewesen?“  
„Das kommt wohl auf die Sichtweise an“, murmelte sie und fragte sich immer noch, welchen Plan Emilio zu verfolgen schien.  
„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen“, sagte er nach einer Weile, „ich wollte mit dir reden, was leider bei so vielen Mitarbeitern bei „LCL“ eher kompliziert ist. Du erinnerst dich noch an unseren Kompromiss?“  
Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Allmählich wurde ihr der Smalltalk mit Emilio lästig, wenngleich sie nach wie vor beeindruckt von seiner Wandlung zum abgebrühten Kleinkriminellen war.  
„Nun ja, es gibt da jemanden, der dringend eine Lektion bräuchte. Und es gibt jemanden, der für diese Lektion deine Hilfe braucht.“  
„Ich nehme an, die Hilfe brauchst du und die Lektion braucht Mertens“, schlussfolgerte Tanja. „Was hast du vor, einen Wachhund auf ihn hetzen?“  
„Keine schlechte Idee, aber fürs Erste möchte ich ein bisschen koordinierter vorgehen. Deine Aufgabe besteht lediglich darin, herauszufinden, wo ich an einer Schwachstelle Mertens‘ anknüpfen kann. Irgendetwas, das die Öffentlichkeit brennend interessieren würde.“  
„Du könntest Kims Affäre auffliegen lassen.“  
„Und damit den Eindruck erwecken, als müsse ich meine verletzten Gefühle und mein Ego wieder aufpolieren, nachdem Kim mit dem Staatssekretär ins Bett gesprungen ist? Danke, ich verzichte. Du enttäuschst mich; ich dachte, du würdest subtiler vorgehen, wenn du einen Feind ausschalten willst.“  
Tanja kam nicht umhin, insgeheim zuzugeben, dass seine Ansichtsweise ihr imponierte. „Also schön“, sagte sie, „morgen veranstaltet Elisabeth diese lächerliche jährliche Wohltätigkeitsgala für ihre Jana-von-Lahnstein-Stiftung. Per Mertens hatte heute Nachmittag einen Termin mit ihr, um irgendeine Rede vorzubereiten, die er halten wird. Keine Ahnung, worum es da geht, ich habe Elisabeth ohnehin höflich abgesagt. Auf einen langen Abend unter hobbylosen reichen Damen, die ihr Geld unter die Menschheit bringen wollen, kann ich mühelos verzichten.“  
„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang“, erwiderte Emilio, und obwohl er sich auf die dunkle Straße konzentrierte, konnte Tanja erkennen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. „Gibt es zufällig noch etwas anderes, was du über ihn weißt?“  
Tanja zögerte. _Ich sollte aufpassen, dass Emilio mich nicht ausnutzt, um mir letzten Endes nichts außer Ärger zu bringen._ Für sie stand ihre Ehe auf dem Spiel, Emilio wiederum würde höchstens seinen Job verlieren. „Zwischen Mertens und Ansgar läuft irgendetwas“, sagte sie schließlich dennoch. Wozu sollte sie dieses Wissen für sich behalten, wenn sie es ohnehin nicht selbst ausspielen konnte? „Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen mitbekommen. Sie wollen sich in knapp zwei Stunden im Penthouse der Holding treffen.“  
Emilio hob eine Augenbraue an. „Das wird ja immer interessanter.“  
Tanja musterte ihn misstrauisch im Rückspiegel. „Was auch immer du vorhast, lass dich nicht erwischen. Ich habe keine Lust, dich aus dem Gefängnis boxen und Sebastian später erklären zu müssen, was wir miteinander zu tun haben.“  
„Wieso sollte ich wieder im Knast landen?“, entgegnete Emilio und drückte abrupt auf die Bremse, nachdem er in die lange Auffahrtsallee, die zum Schloss Königsbrunn führte, eingebogen war. „Ich werde unsichtbar wie ein Gespenst sein, was auch immer ich vorhabe.“ Und zu Tanjas Überraschung stellte er den Motor ab, stieg aus dem Wagen aus und lief um die Limousine herum, um die Tür zu öffnen, ihr galant eine Hand zu reichen und ihr aus dem Auto zu helfen.  
„Was soll das, Emilio? Ich möchte aufs Schloss und nicht einen halben Kilometer vorher auf einem Kiesweg abgesetzt werden.“  
„Das Schloss läuft nicht weg“, entgegnete er und reichte ihr weiterhin unbekümmert die Hand, seine dunkelbraunen Augen funkelten mysteriös und geheimnisvoll im düsteren Licht der Parklaterne.  
Hin und hergerissen zwischen Interesse und Widerstreben folgte Tanja schließlich Emilios Angebot, ergriff seine Hand und stieg in ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid aus der Limousine aus. Ein kühler Nachtwind umwehte ihre nackten Beine, und sie kam nicht umhin, zu frieren.  
„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Emilio mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Daran lässt sich schnell etwas ändern.“ Er berührte ihren Hals mit seiner rechten Hand, und Tanja spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag durch ihren Körper pulsierte. Es waren keine Gefühle, die sie für Emilio empfand, es war schon gar keine Liebe, es war das Abenteuer, die Leidenschaft, das Gefühl der Freiheit, in einer Welt ohne Einschränkungen zu leben, ohne Sebastian, der ihr ins Gewissen reden und sie zur Vernunft bringen würde.  
„Du glaubst immer noch, ich wäre dein Handlanger, und bist überrascht, dass ich deine Mittel ausnutze und nicht umgekehrt“, stellte Emilio plötzlich fest, derweil seine Lippen sich vorsichtig den ihren näherte. „Aber du irrst dich. Ich bin kein Scherge, den du nach deinem Belieben benutzen kannst. Ich bin dein Partner. Ich tue dir einen Gefallen, und du tust mir einen. Faires Spiel nennt man das. Außerdem hast du viel mehr zu verlieren als ich, nicht wahr?“  
Tanja streifte seine Nasenspitze mit ihren Lippen. „Ich werde es aber nicht verlieren“, sagte sie und bedeckte seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Leidenschaft erfüllte ihrer beider Körper, als ihre Zungen sich zu einem Wechselspiel der Passion aufforderten, Hitze durch ihre Adern und Adrenalin durch ihre Poren strömte, und Emilio schob Tanja vor sich her, stieß sie an und küsste sie zugleich, bis sie die Motorhaube unter ihrem Rücken spürte und Emilio sich über sie beugte, ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte und mit seiner linken Hand unter ihr Kleid griff.  
„Nein“, hauchte er. „Du wirst es nicht verlieren.“

 

* * *

 

„Ich frage mich, was wir überhaupt hier sollen“, mokierte sich Sascha. „Die ganzen reichen Damen hier können doch wohl selbst auf ihr Geld aufpassen. Außerdem gibt es hier niemanden, der auch nur ansatzweise in Frage käme, in fremde Taschen zu greifen.“  
„Ach?“, entgegnete Emilio. „Gestern hieß es noch, ich hätte 25.000€ aus Elisabeths Schreibtischschublade geklaut.“  
Sascha verdrehte die Augen. „Gestern hattest du auch noch Schulden, heute nicht mehr.“  
Ein Mitglied der High Society Düsseldorfs nach dem anderen betrat das ‚Schneiders‘, in dem Charlie nach und nach alle Gäste der Wohltätigkeitsgala mit einem warmen Händedruck begrüßte. Emilio und Sascha hatten die erste Schicht in ihrer Aufgabe als Sicherheitsbeauftragte übernommen, wenngleich ihre Ablösung bereits in einer knappen Stunde auftauchen würde, nachdem beide in der vergangenen Nacht eine lange Nachtschicht hinter sich hatten.  
_Wenn man das als Nachtschicht bezeichnen kann_ , dachte Emilio und erinnerte sich mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen an sein kleines Abenteuer an Tanjas Seite zurück, das er jederzeit in dieser Form wiederholen würde.  
Elisabeth richtete diese Gala gemeinsam mit Charlie aus, um zum nunmehr sechsten Mal den Tod Jana von Lahnsteins an einer Lungenembolie zu würdigen, und Emilio wusste, dass an diesem Abend Spendengelder zu einer Summe zusammenfließen würden, die er nicht einmal im Traum jemals zu verdienen hoffen durfte. Es war etwas anderes, das seine Nervosität anfachte, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen würde. Schon jetzt freute er sich insgeheim darauf, über seinen Konkurrenten Per Mertens zu triumphieren. Was sollte schon schiefgehen? Dank Tanjas hilfreichem Ratschlag und ihren Tipps bezüglich seiner Vorgehensweise hatte er seinen Plan genauestens ausgetüftelt, bis jedes Schlupfloch bedacht und überarbeitet worden war, und nun musste Emilio nur noch darauf warten, dass Per Mertens auf der Bildfläche erschien.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Sascha ihn vorsichtig mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. „Bleib jetzt am besten ganz ruhig, Kumpel“, murmelte er ihm entgegen und wies auf die beiden Personen, die soeben das „Schneiders“ betreten hatten. Kim trug ein glitzerndes, samtgrünes Kleid, das die perfekte Ergänzung zu ihrem kastanienbraunen Haar darstellte, und Emilio musste nicht lange überlegen, um festzustellen, dass sie wahrscheinlich bloß wegen der Rede von Per Mertens gekommen war. Doch was interessierte es ihn noch? Kim war für ihn Vergangenheit, und Mertens würde es hoffentlich bald sein.  
Ansgar, der an Kims Seite lief und bei dem sie sich eingehakt hatte, nickte Emilio beiläufig zu, doch seine Augen sprachen jene abweisenden Worte, die Ansgar schon von ihrer ersten Begegnung an stets für Emilio auf Lager gehabt hatte. Vom kriminellen Straßenköter über den unfähigen Burrito-Koch bis hin zur südamerikanischen Kakerlake hatte Emilio bereits längst aufgegeben zu zählen, wie viele Spitznamen Ansgar für ihn bislang erfunden hatte. _Heute wird er die Oberhand verlieren_ , dachte Emilio, obwohl ihn noch kein Gefühl des Triumphes zu erfüllen vermochte. Der Gedanke, Ansgar und Mertens den Schock ihres Lebens zu bescheren, trieb ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, doch mehr als seine Rache würde es ihm nicht geben. Es war eine Kostprobe der Macht, welche er durch die Allianz mit Tanja plötzlich erlangt hatte, aber Emilio war nicht dafür geschaffen, Rache zu üben und Ränke zu schmieden.  
Kim musste sein Lächeln bemerkt und auf sich bezogen haben, denn schüchtern widmete sie ihm ihr eigenes süßes Lächeln, das nur von ihrer Zahnlücke gezeichnet wurde. Traurig erinnerte sich Emilio an vergangene Zeiten, in denen Kim ihm dieses Lächeln tagtäglich geschenkt hatte, in denen er es morgens beim Aufwachen und abends beim Einschlafen gesehen hatte. Doch seit sie jenes Lächeln auch mit Per Mertens geteilt hatte, war nichts mehr so wie einst.  
Wut grollte in ihm auf und vertrieb den Funken des schlechten Gewissens, der in ihm aufgebrandet war. _Alle haben den kleinen, südamerikanischen Straßenjungen unterschätzt_ , dachte er. _Jetzt dürfen sie sich nicht wundern, wenn er endlich zurückschlägt._

 

* * *

 

Mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand winkte Per Mertens der Ministerin von Eschheim-Löderich aufmerksam zu, als sie das Restaurant betrat, doch wie immer begegnete sie seiner Geste nur mit reservierter Höflichkeit und widmete ihm ein bedeutungslos kurzes Nicken, ehe sie sich von Charlie Schneider begrüßen und von Ansgar und Elisabeth von Lahnstein empfangen und auf der Gala willkommen heißen ließ.  
Wie er diese Frau hasste.  
Sie war sein Sprungbrett in die Politik, aus dem er all seine Macht bezogen hatte, und obwohl er an einem Punkt angelangt war, da er es auch ohne ihren Rückhalt schaffen würde, gelang es ihm nicht, sich aus der Abhängigkeit von der Ministerin zu lösen. Wie Ansgar bei ihrem Gespräch während der Besichtigung des aus dem Hut gezauberten Baugrundstücks treffend angemerkt hatte, fehlten ihm nur noch wenige Schritte, um die Berühmtheit und den Respekt zu erhalten, den er schon immer in der Politik gesucht hatte, um an die Pforten des Bundestags zu klopfen und das Tagesgeschehen der Bundesrepublik entscheidend mitbestimmen zu können. Bis er diese Schritte bewältigt hatte, musste er sich auf die Ministerin verlassen. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Seine Verletzbarkeit war ihm durch Ansgars Erpressung bewusstgeworden, und wenngleich es ihm gelungen war, Ansgar auszubooten und zu einem Kompromiss zu bewegen, wohnte dem kleinen Triumph ein bitterer Nachgeschmack bei: Ein falsches Wort an die falschen Ohren, und er wäre seinen Posten, sein Ansehen, all das, was er sich mühsam erarbeitet hatte, innerhalb weniger Minuten los.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand Wind von seinem Bündnis mit Ansgar bekommen hatte, und schon gar nicht Kim. Die junge, gutaussehende Frau, die ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte, würde es nicht verstehen können, und Mertens traute es ihr durchaus zu, sich gegen Ansgar zu wenden und Mertens auffliegen zu lassen, bloß um bei Emilio punkten zu können. Obwohl er nie verstehen würde, was Kim an diesem Fritten-Koch so sehr begeisterte, so verstand Per Mertens doch, dass er nicht immer mit Geld und Macht und Ansehen an sein Ziel kommen würde. Die Vergangenheit mit Kim hatte es ihm bewiesen, und er würde einen solchen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Seinen Plan, Kims Herz zu erobern, musste er aufgeben. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er die Schlacht aufgeben würde, und sein Gegner war unberechenbar, weil er ihn nicht kannte. Es gab immer einen Gegner, dem er sich ungeahnt stellen musste. Er musste immer vorbereitet sein, durfte nie einen Hauch von Schwäche zeigen. Er musste funktionieren.  
Elisabeth hieß die Gäste der Gala mit einer ausschweifenden, herzlichen Rede willkommen, nachdem der Ansturm der geladenen High Society nachgelassen hatte, und im Hintergrund erblickte Mertens, dass Emilio und Sascha sich aus dem Restaurant schlichen, während zwei andere Kollegen ihren Platz einnahmen. Nicht ohne sich über den frühen Schichtwechsel zu wundern, entschloss sich Mertens, seine Gedanken nicht durch Emilio beherrschen zu lassen. Emilio Sanchez war ein Feind, den er besiegt und wie eine lästige Kakerlake im Gras zertreten hatte, ein unwichtiger Widersacher, doch er hatte ihn gelehrt, dass selbst die bedeutungslosesten Gegner eine immense Kraft aufbringen konnten, wenn es darum ging, ihr Revier zu markieren und ihren Anspruch zu verteidigen. Insgeheim bewunderte er Emilio für diese Verbissenheit, doch letzten Endes hatte sie ihm nichts als einige Nächte in einer düsteren Zelle und die Trennung von seiner Ehefrau gebracht.  
Nachdem Elisabeth lang und ausführlich den Hintergrund der Jana-von-Lahnstein-Stiftung erklärt hatte, als kenne ihn nicht ohnehin schon jeder Anwesende zur Genüge, war sein großer Moment dieses Abends endlich gekommen. Unter zunächst verhaltenem, dann jedoch endlich kräftigerem Applaus betrat er das kleine Rednerpodest, legte sein Manuskript, auf dem er seine Rede vorbereitet hatte, auf dem Pult ab und begrüßte die anwesenden Gäste, wie es ein Staatssekretär gewöhnlich tat: redegewandt, höflich, die Leute einnehmend. Es war nichts, was er nicht schon hundert Mal getan hätte, und inzwischen erschien es ihm wie Routine, vor Menschen zu stehen und frei zu sprechen.  
Als das Klatschen ein schnelles Ende nahm, bemerkte Mertens, dass sowohl die Ministerin als auch Kim sich nicht daran beteiligt hatten, und wunderte sich bei beiden nicht. Die Ministerin war so kühl und abgebrüht, dass sie ihm diese Form des Respekts nicht einmal entgegenbringen würde, wenn sie weitere zwanzig Jahre zusammenarbeiteten, und dass Kim momentan nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, sollte ihn kaum verwundern. Er schob den Gedanken sogleich wieder beiseite und kam auf sein ursprüngliches Thema zu sprechen: ein Spendenaufruf, den er nach Absprache mit Elisabeth eingebaut hatte, und letztendlich eine genaue Erläuterung der neu ins Leben gerufenen Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Lahnsteins und der Ministerin, die sich sowohl in einem baldmöglich zu bearbeitenden Wohnbauprojekt - die Ministerin hatte nicht lockergelassen und den zähneknirschenden Ansgar dazu gebracht, dieses Projekt tatsächlich durchzusetzen - als auch in einer großzügigen finanziellen Unterstützung vonseiten Ministerin Eschheim-Löderichs widerspiegelte. Die versprochene Summe befand sich in einer solch schwindelerregenden Höhe, dass Mertens sich gehütet hatte, selbst seinen Teil zur Spende dazuzugeben, und stattdessen durch etwas Flunkern und Schwindeln um das Erstatten einer eigenen Spende für Autounfallopfer herumgekommen war.  
Die Rede zog sich beinahe fünfzehn Minuten hin, und als er bemerkte, dass manche Gäste bereits auf die Uhr blickten oder gelangweilt gähnten - so Tristan von Lahnstein, der an Elisabeths Seite stand -, brachte Mertens seine Ansprache schnell zu Ende und wies die Gäste darauf hin, dass ein kleiner, vor wenigen Wochen gedrehter Film die ehrgeizigen Projekte des Ministeriums verdeutlichen und zugleich auf die fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit den Lahnsteins eingehen würde.  
Eine einzige Berührung des iPads reichte aus, damit das Video abgespielt und auf eine weiße Leinwand im Hintergrund projiziert wurde, und einer der Kellner hastete zum Lichtschalter, um das Widerspiegeln der Beleuchtung in der Projektion zu verhindern. Per Mertens schritt von der Bühne, und der fünfminütige Film, der in der kommenden Woche auch im Fernsehen in einer Talkshow ausgestrahlt werden würde, flimmerte über die Leinwand, um die anwesenden Grafen und Gräfinnen, Baronen und Baroninnen, Geschäftsmänner und Geschäftsfrauen über die perspektivhaltige Arbeit des Ministeriums zu informieren und zu Überlegungen für eine gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit anzustiften.  
Alles war perfekt durchorganisiert gewesen, und Mertens hatte diesen Film erst anderthalb Stunden vor dieser Ausstrahlung nochmals angesehen und sein finales Okay gegeben … doch was nun die Augen und Ohren der Zuschauer erreichte, war ganz und gar nicht für sie bestimmt. Wenngleich der Anfang des Kurzfilms identisch mit dem Ausgangsmaterial war, zeigte sich nun auf, dass etwas geschnitten worden war, da ein Bericht über die vergangenen erfolgreichen Großprojekte vollkommen fehlte, und was Mertens stattdessen sah, ließ ihn zur Salzsäule erstarren. Panikschweiß brach ihm aus, ihm, der sonst in jeder noch so ausweglosen Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Er blickte zu Ansgar herüber, der ebenso geschockt sein musste und von einer fassungslosen Kim zur Rede gestellt wurde.  
Wieder sah Mertens auf die Leinwand, unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder auch nur zu befehlen, man möge das Video ausschalten, dieses Fiasko aufhalten, es beenden. Seine eigene Stimme dröhnte ihm in den Ohren, begleitet von Ansgars Worten, er werde den Skandal um die durch Mertens unterschlagenen Summen für die Finanzierung der Baugenehmigung im Ministerium für sich behalten, wenn dieser ihm im Gegenzug seine Unterstützung entgegenbrächte, sowohl in finanzieller als auch in geschäftlicher Hinsicht. Seine Bemerkung, die Ministerin wäre ohnehin all die Jahre zu blind gewesen, etwas zu bemerken, vernahm er kaum noch. Was er sah, waren die Augen, die sich plötzlich auf ihn richteten, auf den Staatssekretär, auf den aufstrebenden, seriösen Geschäftsmann. Was er hörte, war aufgeregtes Tuscheln, empörtes Murmeln.  
Und dann bemerkte Per Mertens den Blick der Ministerin, in dem er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Empfindung wahrnahm, ein Zeichen, dass diese Augen lebendig waren. Es war eine Empfindung der Enttäuschung. Und er wusste, dass er in diesen kurzen Sekunden einen jahrelangen Kampf endgültig verloren hatte.

 

* * *

 

„LCL“ wirkte beinahe ausgestorben, als er die Hallen des Modelabels betrat. Er nickte beiläufig einem Kollegen der Security zu und blickte sich aufmerksam im großen Gebäude um, doch alle Mitarbeiter befanden sich im Feierabend, alle Lichter waren erloschen.  
Alle Lichter bis auf eines.  
Emilio atmete tief durch und drückte die Klinke der Tür zu Tanjas Büro herunter. Zu allen Seiten waren die Jalousien heruntergelassen, doch das Licht war durch einen kleinen Spalt unterhalb der Tür erkennbar gewesen, und insgeheim hatte Emilio gewusst, dass er Tanja hier antreffen würde. Sie musste geahnt haben, dass er sie nach seiner Schicht aufsuchen würde, und das Risiko, auf Königsbrunn von einem der Bediensteten oder gar einem Familienmitglied gesehen zu werden, war zu groß.  
Tanja saß an ihrem Laptop und schrieb einen Kollektionsbericht, als Emilio die Tür hinter sich schloss und den von innen steckenden Schlüssel herumdrehte. Neugierig blickte sie ihn aus ihren kalten, blauen Augen an, in denen eine eisige Leidenschaft loderte.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte sie.  
Emilio zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte seinen Blick leider nicht sehen, weil der Schichtwechsel zu früh stattfand, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er just in diesem Moment seine Schwierigkeiten haben wird, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.“  
Tanja lächelte zufrieden. „Das Gleiche gilt hoffentlich für Ansgar. Bist du sicher, dass du das Gespräch tatsächlich in das Video hineingeschnitten hast?“  
„Hältst du mich wirklich für einen blutigen Anfänger?“ Er hatte die Aufnahmen des Gesprächs zwischen Ansgar und Mertens, welches er am vergangenen Abend nach einem geschickten Einbruch in das Penthouse aus einem sicheren Versteck aufgenommen hatte, schon am frühen Morgen vor Arbeitsbeginn mit einem Videoprogramm bearbeitet, und nichts schien einfacher zu sein, als später, nachdem Mertens das Video ein letztes Mal betrachtet hatte, kurz seine Finger spielen zu lassen und in die WG zurückzufahren, wo er die finale Bearbeitung durchgeführt, es auf den Stic gespeichert und jenen im „Schneiders“ wieder mit dem Stic, den er zurückgelassen hatte, um keinen Verdacht aufkeimen zu lassen, vertauscht hatte. Per Mertens‘ Gesicht hätte er nur zu gerne in jenem Moment gesehen, doch umso stärker wog der Triumph, ihm endgültig ebenbürtig begegnet zu sein. Er ahnte, dass Mertens‘ Rache folgen würde, doch diesmal wäre er gewappnet und würde sich nicht so einfach provozieren und überlisten lassen.  
„Du bist kreativ“, meinte Tanja und klappte ihren Laptop zu, richtete sich auf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Solche Tatkräftigkeit hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Deine ersten Lektionen scheinst du bereits gelernt zu haben; jetzt … sollten weitere Lektionen folgen.“  
Vielleicht hatte sie erwartet, dass er lächelte und sich ihren Verführungsküssen ergab, während sie ihn von seiner Krawatte befreite und ihm das Sakko von den Schultern schob. Doch Emilio war nicht bereit, ihr so einfach zu geben, was sie von ihm zu erhalten glaubte. Ihre Lippen suchten die seinen, und Tanja schloss ihre Augen, nur um seinen Zeigefinger anstelle seiner Lippen vorzufinden.  
„Willst du deinen Ehemann tatsächlich schon zum dritten Mal betrügen?“, fragte Emilio und musste nun doch lächeln, als er in das Blau ihrer Augen sah, in dem er zum ersten Mal etwas erkannte, das Überraschung ähneln mochte. „Du glaubst, dass du mich nur zu berühren brauchst und schon hechle ich dir hinterher wie ein Schoßhund und tue, was du mir befiehlst, aber so läuft das Spiel nicht. Du solltest dich besser daran gewöhnen, dass wir beide die Regeln aufstellen, und nicht du allein, Tanja.“ Er genoss, mit seiner linken Hand ihren Rücken herabzugleiten, sie einige Augenblicke in Ungewissheit zu belassen, den Triumph zu genießen, dass sie keine Erwiderung hervorzubringen wusste. „Ich habe mich auf deine Seite geschlagen“, sagte er schließlich, „aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dein Scherge bin, den du benutzen kannst, um dir nicht die Finger schmutzig machen zu müssen. Ich bin mehr als nur das. Drei Jahre lang habe ich nach Kims Pfeife getanzt, aber jetzt werde ich wieder Emilio Sanchez sein, und ich werde meine eigenen Ziele verfolgen. Wir können unser Bündnis ausbauen, Tanja, aber nur unter Bedingung, dass wir uns _gegenseitig_ helfen und du mich nicht zu einem Handlanger machst.“ Er setzte an, ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, wobei er den Blick nicht von ihren trügerisch blauen Augen, so kalt wie Packeis, nahm. „Nur dann können wir ein unschlagbares Team bilden.“

 

ENDE


End file.
